Accurately determining applicable instructions for operating a device typically includes an inaccurate process with little flexibility. Determining system solutions with respect to code may include a complicated process that may be time consuming and require a large amount of resources. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.